Antes Muerto Que Volverte A Elegir
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Antes de que la amistad de Misty y Ash se quebrara para siempre, un viaje en el tiempo los hará descubrir porque estaban destinado a conocerse, a hacerse amigos y, aunque no lo quieran aceptar, a algo más importante. Atrapados en el pasado, intentarán cambiar las cosas que han vivido para no tener que volver a elegirse, pero ellos subestiman demasiado al poder del destino...
1. Capitulo 00

_**La verdad, últimamente estoy pensando mucho lo que escribo, y eso no va con mi estilo.**_

 _ **Normalmente, pienso una cosa, me gusta, la escribo, la publico y que sea lo que mi mente quiera.**_

 _ **Pero últimamente, estaba más indecisa que nunca en iniciar mis historias, sé que pasé por un periodo bastante oscuro este año, pero quiero seguir dándoles lo mejor de mí a todos esos lectores que están siempre conmigo, en las buenas, en las malas y en los fandom al que vaya.**_

 _ **Es por eso, que voy a volver a mi viejo estilo, lo pensé, lo escribí y lo solté.**_

 _ **Eso es lo que verán aquí, les mencioné en mi pagina que iba a hacer una historia cómica sobre viajes en el tiempo y aquí esta.**_

 _ **Sé que al leer esto dirán, ¿Y la comedia?**_

 _ **¡Pues en los capítulos que vienen!**_

 _ **Porque mientras se me ocurría esto, la escena final del fic se hizo clara en mi mente...**_

 _ **¡Así que preparados!**_

 _ **Sirena Misty está de regreso~**_

* * *

 **¡Antes muerto que volverte a elegir!**

 **~Prólogo~**

* * *

Quizás aquella situación debería ser tan común entre ellos, que deberían tomársela con humor. Quizás aquella situación debería hacerlos reflexionar que los bosques y ellos dos solos, no compatibilizaban. Quizás aquella situación debería hacerlos trabajar en equipo para salir de ahí.

 _Pero no lo harían._

No, porque preferían siempre echarlo todo a perder en una pelea verbal trivial y estúpida. Porque preferían descalificarse en vez de pensar una solución. Porque a sus dieciocho años, quizás habían olvidado que las palabras se convierten en armas a medida que uno crece, y las que hace ocho años eran simple frases que quedaban en la nada, hoy eran tan filosas como para atravesarlos y lastimarlos.

—¡Cada día que pasa lamento más haber estado pescando en ese rio! —soltó la pelirroja de ojos verdes, cruzándose de brazo. Su cabello se movió con violencia para darle la espalda a su amigo, aquel joven de tez morena que había alzado ambas cejas oscuras en señal de sorpresa por las palabras pronunciadas.

—¿Ah sí? —pese a los pedidos de Pikachu desde el suelo, el muchacho también se cruzó de brazos— ¡Pues como nunca lamento el haberme quedado dormido! —aquellas palabras parecían ser escupidas con el más poderoso veneno de Arbok— ¡Lamento en el alma haber robado tu estúpida bicicleta que nos unió en esta amistad tóxica y ridícula!

Ahora fue turno de la chica de abrir los ojos en sorpresa por las palabras dichas por el joven. Tomó aire antes de enfrentarlo una vez más.

—¡Pues al parecer al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo! —exclamó dando un aplauso— ¡Porque de poder volver en el tiempo, te dejaría ahogar en el río!

—¡Yo pensaría mil veces antes de saltar al río!

En eso se miraron con rabia por unos segundos y ambos se dijeron al mismo tiempo:

 _«¡Si pudiéramos volver en el tiempo, prefiero morir antes de volverte a elegir en mi vida!»_

Y con aquella frase dicha, y las lágrimas del roedor eléctrico que miraba a aquella pareja desde el suelo, una ráfaga golpeó todos los árboles a su alrededor, e incluso a ellos.

La voz del bosque había despertado antes sus palabras. Se miraron con miedo, y aún enojados, se protegieron del torbellino de aire que los envolvió.

 _Pero era tarde, el bosque había hablado…_

Cuando la ráfaga de viento desapareció, lo único que quedaba en el lugar era un pobre y desconcertado Pokémon eléctrico, y su grito de angustia inundando el silencio del bosque.


	2. Capitulo 01

**¡Al fin! Al fin tengo el tiempo para poder terminar este fic, la verdad estaba escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero me faltaba mi versión de Ash, Pikachu vs Spearow que no lograba completar en mi mente, hasta que anoche fue como ¡Paff! Escribe esto.**

 **Así que ahí está, se nota que ya mi hija está de vacaciones y mi mente esta despejada!**

 **Ahora iré a ver si puedo solucionar algo de lo de Bajo El Mismo Techo :)**

 **Sire~**

 **PD: Abajo el rinconcito**

* * *

 **¡Antes muerto, que volverte a elegir!**

 **~ Capitulo 01 ~**

 **«El inicio de los dos»**

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

La cabeza le dolía más de la cuenta, ¿acaso la brutalidad de Misty lo había golpeado una vez más y dejado inconsciente? Aun con los ojos cerrados tanteó su cabeza en busca de algún montículo producto de un golpe, pero no había nada. Le resultó curioso que tuviera tanto cabello, no lo usaba así desde que era un niño de diez años.

Aquella analogía lo hizo sonreír y se acomodó en la cama buscando a Pikachu para abrazarlo, pero no lo encontró.

—¿Pikachu? —preguntó abriendo solo el ojo derecho, pero lo que alcanzó a divisar fue suficiente para hacerlo sentar de golpe en la cama y mirar todo espantado— ¿Qué demonios? —se miró el piyama, las manos y bajó atolondrado de la cama, cayendo al suelo desde la altura. _¿Qué demonios pasa?_ — Es mi habitación —soltó adolorido por el golpe.

Se puso de pie, buscó en el escritorio un calendario y contempló la fecha. «1 de Abril»

¿Cómo es posible que fuera el primero de abril? ¡Estaban en Diciembre! ¡Faltaba cuatro meses todavía para que volviera a celebrar un nuevo aniversario de su inicio de viaje junto con Pikachu y Misty!

El nombre de la pelirroja, le hizo fruncir el ceño. _¿Ella lo habría traído a casa?_ ¡Como sea que fuera! No quería verla después de las cosas que se habían dicho, bueno, mayormente por las cosas que él había dicho.

En eso escuchó la voz de su madre, sonrió y estaba por responder cuando la frase de su progenitora lo dejó confundido.

 _«¡Recuerda que tienes que ir por tu pokémon al laboratorio! No duermas más de la cuenta»_ le había exclamado desde las escaleras de la casa.

Sonrió pensando en lo bueno que hubiera sido si su mamá lo hubiera despertado temprano ese día realmente.

En eso volvió su mirada a la habitación, lucía extraña. No estaban sus premios, ni sus diplomas ni trofeos. No estaban los estuches con sus medallas regionales. No había ni un rasgo de su viaje pokémon por ningún lado.

Entonces, todo tomó forma en su cabeza, la fecha, su pérdida de altura, y la frase de su madre. Y cuando recordó la voz del bosque invadiéndolo antes de perder la conciencia, lo comprendió.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, deteniendo a su madre que justo salía de la residencia.

—Voy a ir al pueblo a prepararse tu despedida —sonrió y Ash no pudo creer que veía a su madre sonriente y tan joven una vez más.

—¡Mamá! —no pudo evitar abrazar a la mujer frente a él.

—Ash, ¿aún no viajas, y ya me extrañas?

—Siempre lo haré, mamá —respondió con una enorme sonrisa que contagio a la castaña.

—Te quiero tanto hijo —también lo abrazó, para luego separarse de él—, tienes que ir a cambiarte, no querrás llegar tarde.

—Claro.

Cuando su madre se retiró, él subió de nuevo a su habitación, tratando de procesar todo.

 _Volvió al inicio de su aventura._

 _Volvió al día que conoció a Misty, y era su oportunidad para borrarla de su vida. ¡Y eso iba a hacer!_

Entró a su habitación con una sonrisa. ¡Iba a ser un gran día!

A pesar de que hace ocho años, él estaba aturdido y desesperado por llegar al laboratorio, esta vez no era así. Se tomó el tiempo de cambiarse con la ropa que su madre le había regalado la noche anterior, admirando cada detalle de ella.

Volver a usar aquella chaqueta y esa gorra, significaba mucho para él.

Observó la hora de su reloj que no había caído destrozado en el suelo de su habitación.

Si salía ahora, podría ganarle el Squirtle a Gary, pero dentro de todo lo que había vivido, estaba seguro que si a alguien elegiría una y otra vez... ese sería Pikachu.

Suspiró al recordar a su Pikachu, ¿Qué había sido de él? ¿Habría quedado en el bosque? Volvió a suspirar.

Como sea, esperaba de corazón que estuviera bien, porque ahora tenía que ir por la versión rebelde de Pikachu, e iría caminando lento y admirando el paisaje.

No estaba en sus planes volver a caer a los pies de Gary.

Quizás tenía el cuerpo de sus diez años, pero la madurez mental de alguien de dieciocho.

«Madurez que no demostraste en el bosque al pelear con Misty» lo atormentó su mente, pero la sacudió para no pensar en Misty otra vez.

Porque ella era la segunda persona que iba a esquivar ese día.

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

Había abierto los ojos hace un par de minutos y todavía se sentía mareada. Movía sus ojos verdes tratando de comprender porque estaba en una habitación del viejo centro pokémon de ciudad Verde. Podía recordar bien aquella habitación en donde durmió la noche previa a conocer a Ash. _¿Cómo era posible?_

Sacudió la cabeza antes de despegarla de la almohada, y cuando lo hizo, todo giró aún más fuerte en su mente. _¿Por qué estaba tan mareada?_

Por un leve momento, se le vino la sensación de estar en el bosque con Ash, y luego la voz del bosque que…

Misty se puso de pie, tan rápido que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder concentrarse y no caer en la cama una vez más. Abrió el ojo derecho con miedo y se miró la mano, sus uñas cortas sin pizca del esmalte azul que había usado en sus largas uñas el día anterior.

Bajó lentamente la mirada hacia el resto de su cuerpo, el cual -sin dudas- se había encogido y vestía su ropa clásica.

«¡¿Qué demonios?!» pensó y ahogó un grito en su puño derecho.

—¿Estoy en el pasado? —se sentó sobre el colchón y observó su bolso rojo colgando de una silla. Lo tomó y ahí estaban solo tres de sus pokébolas.

 _¿Cuál era el día en específico al que había vuelto?_

Estaba un tanto confundida, ya que había estado dos días en ese recinto, y la única opción era si llegaba la enfermera en ese momento.

«¡Misty» ahí estaba la voz de la enfermera Joy, causando que la pelirroja abriera enorme sus ojos de la impresión. «Confirmaron que hoy se puede ir a pescar al río, la tormenta al parecer se atrasó.»

Pero ella sabía que solo se atrasaría un par de horas, porque después de que Ash le robara la bicicleta, ésta llegaría.

—¡Gracias Enfermera! —respondió, y pudo escuchar los pasos de la joven enfermera alejándose de su habitación. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos juntas, notando por primera vez, que la pulsera que Delia le había regalado por sus quince años tampoco estaba. Y ella amaba aquella pulsera. Buscó entre sus cosas, en su mochila, pero nada.

Que no existiera la única cosa que la ataba a ese futuro significaba una cosa para ella: Cambios.

Suspiró, quizás lo mejor que podría hacer ahora es dedicarse a lo que había salido de viaje la primera vez: Ser la mejor Entrenador de Pokémon de Agua, y no ser, la niñera de Ash.

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

Ash Ketchum lo había logrado, cuando llegó al laboratorio Pokémon del profesor Oak, vestido y con las manos en su bolsillo despreocupadamente, observó como el descapotable rojo de Gary se alejaba del lugar y de su primera humillación pública.

Sonrió subiendo las escaleras del laboratorio, encontrándose ahí con el hombre de cabellos grisáceos y mirada cansada.

—¡Hola Profesor Oak, ya llegué por mi pokémon! —la mirada del Profesor se llenó de rareza, observó al niño frente a él ladeando la cabeza. Pero luego se enderezó y con las manos en su espalda, le dijo.

—Tarde Ash, vamos a ver si no perdiste tu oportunidad de iniciar este año —tras eso, giró dándole la espalda para ingresar a su casa, que funcionaba como laboratorio. Lo guio hasta una mesa, donde desactivó un campo dejando ver las tres pokébolas. Recordó la rabia interna de ese día, como el profesor Oak le hizo elegir las tres pokébolas sabiendo que estaban vacías. Lo miró de reojo y se cruzó de brazos sin intentar abrir ninguna— ¿Qué sucede?

—Están todas vacías, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, no todas —respondió haciendo aparecer la pokébola que encerraba a Pikachu, Ash la reconoció inmediatamente por el pequeño rayo de la parte roja de la capsula de transporte— Pero, éste es un tanto… complicado —terminó su frase con dudas.

—¡No importa profesor! —dijo con decisión cerrando los ojos y extendiendo sus manos— ¡Yo podré con él! ¡Confíe en mí!

—Sí tú lo dices —no muy seguro, tomó la pokébola y se la pasó a Ash, él la abrió con una sonrisa. Su Pikachu versión rebelde, le trajo muchos recuerdos, aunque su sonrisa murió cuando los pensamientos lo llevaron a Misty. _«¡Ash deja de pensar en ella!»_ Mejor se concentró en observar al roedor que lo miraba desconfiado, Ash solo se agachó y sin tocarlo le sonrió— Hola Pikachu, tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien —ante aquello, el ratón amarillo movió las orejas aún más desconfiado, Ash se acercó a él y le susurró — Si no quieres volver a la pokébola, venir conmigo es la mejor opción, prometo que no volverás ahí nunca. —levantó la mano, en señal de promesa. Luego se puso de pie y miró orgulloso al Profesor Oak.

—¿De qué hablaban?

—¡Pikachu aceptó a viajar conmigo! —le informó y volvió su mirada al pequeño que aún no creía en todas sus palabras— Seremos los mejores amigos, así que tranquilo profesor.

—Me gustaría saber de dónde te brotó esa confianza.

—¡Hoy soy otra persona Profesor! —le afirmó con el Puño derecho.

—Supongo —por suerte, Samuel Oak, interpretó aquello como si se refiriera a que ahora es un entrenador Pokémon. Confió en entregarle a Pikachu, porque él conocía a Ash mucho mejor de lo que el novato entrenador creía, y sabía que ambos serían muy buenos amigos— Buen viaje Ash —le deseó.

Cuando salió del laboratorio, tal cual recordaba estaba su madre ahí, pero esta vez no tenía su mochila para avergonzarlo, esta vez traía algo en su mano que se le hacía sumamente conocido.

—¡Ash! —lo saludó la mujer de cabellos castaños con una sonrisa.

—Mamá —Ash ignoró los carteles de las personas tras su madre y tomó parte de la pulsera que ésta llevaba en su mano derecha— ¿Esto?

—La encontré en la casa, iba a preguntarte si era tuya, porque mía no es —sonrió observándola—, es preciosa. Quien la eligió debe tener un muy buen gusto.

—Lo tiene —respondió Ash recordando cuando su madre fue a comprarle esa pulsera a Misty por su cumpleaños, había sido idea de él, pero los sentimientos eran tan confusos en ese entonces que había decido dejar que ella lo hiciera por él.

—Entonces conoces a la persona a que le pertenece —preguntó Delia sorprendida.

—Sí, quizás algún día vuelva a verla —su madre se la entregó y la observó con detenimiento—. Pero ese día no será hoy.

Tras despedirse de la gente, Ash empezó a caminar sin esperar a Pikachu, el roedor lo observó sin comprender porque aquel humano lo había elegido y en este momento lo ignoraba de lleno. Movió sus orejas con curiosidad, y siguió a su –ahora- entrenador siempre un paso atrás de él.

Ash iba con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que la curiosidad de su pokémon era demasiado grande como para irse a otro lado, sabiendo que lo está ignorando.

Avanzaron en total silencio, Ash con las manos en sus bolsillos, Pikachu caminando a su lado observándolo de vez en cuando, hasta que se detuvieron cuando Ash exclamó por un Pidgey que se le apareció en frente. El roedor eléctrico sonrió esperando poder molestar a aquel muchachito, pero para su sorpresa, su entrenador no lo pidió atacar, ni con el Pidgey ni con el Rattata que posteriormente se les cruzó.

Molesto por la actitud de aquel sujeto que lo liberó de la cárcel de su pokébola, probó uno de sus truenos en él.

—¡Pikachu! —gritó Molesto, pero el pokémon sonrió por al fin ganar la atención de su entrenador— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —el roedor lo ignoró de lleno, cruzándose de brazos— Mira Pikachu —se agachó un poco—, verás, este lugar es peligroso y como tú no tienes intenciones de obedecerme, no quiero ponerme en peligro —observó como Pikachu lo observó aún desconfiado de sus palabras—. Te lo resumiré —le señaló un árbol cerca de ellos—, en ese lugar hay muchos, muchísimos Spearow, un pokémon bastante agresivo del cual no quiero salir huyendo.

Pero tras sus palabras se arrepintió instantáneamente.

Pikachu empezó a juntar energía y la lanzó hacía el árbol, del cual varios Spearow cayeron debilitados, otros paralizados, pero un tercer grupo salió disparado en dirección de ellos sumamente embravecidos.

—¡Te lo dije! —protestó Ash, pero Pikachu un tanto asustado solo parecía arrepentido por su acción— ¡Da igual! Vámonos de aquí —le extendió el brazo como estaba acostumbrado y realmente se sintió feliz, cuando Pikachu se trepó en él y se posó en su hombro para salir corriendo de ahí— ¡Junta energía Pikachu —le dijo—, pronto habrá una tormenta y podemos usar eso a nuestro favor!

Corrieron por sus vidas, mientras Pikachu juntaba en sus mejillas coloradas bastante energía, que chispeaba de vez en cuando desde ellas.

La corrida los llevo hasta el borde de un risco donde brotaba una cascada que terminaba en un río.

Ash se miró con Pikachu y ambos saltaron tratando de evitar a los pokémon alados gracias al agua. Nadó con Pikachu aferrado a su chaqueta hasta que logró salir del río, sorprendiéndose al no ver a la pelirroja en aquella plana roca donde lo había pescado hace ocho años. Miró el lugar con algo de nostalgia y buscó la pulsera en su bolsillo algo desesperado, pero ahí estaba, no se había perdido en el río. Su sueño de no verla ese día se había cumplido.

Negó con la cabeza, guardó el brazalete y siguió avanzando, la tormenta no iba a tardar en llegar. Siguió corriendo con Pikachu hasta que ahí estaban, las nubes y los truenos llegaron junto con el graznido de los Spearow que aun buscaban su revancha.

—¡Listo Pikachu! —dijo mirándolo para que bajara a sus manos. Cuando el roedor obedeció lo lanzó hacia al aire, junto contra un rayo, el cual al hacer absorbido por Pikachu explotando en una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica.

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

Misty observó el reloj del centro pokémon más de mil veces. No quería salir a pescar como se suponía que debía estar haciendo en ese momento, pero tampoco quería estar en este lugar si es que llegaba Ash, la tormenta ya debería haber pasado.

Sin prestar atención tomó su bolso rojo y salió del centro pokémon, chocando de plano con alguien que hizo que cayera al suelo.

—¡Rayos! —protestó, levantó la mirada para hacerle frente y se sorprendió cuando vio la sonrisa cargada de arrogancia de un chico de ojos verdes— ¿Gary?

—Vaya, acabo de salir de mi pueblo y ya soy popular —comentó ladeando la sonrisa, provocando que las chicas tras él se rieran ocultando su sonrisa tras las porras rosadas.

—Ya quisieras ser tan popular —soltó Misty sacudiéndose la ropa. Gary estaba por pasar de largo hacía el interior del centro cuando la pelirroja habló en voz alta— No como yo... —ante eso Misty sonrió, porque Gary se detuvo y volvió hacia ella. Le era curioso como ambos estaban del mismo porte ahora, también le daba risa que pese a la actitud tan egocéntrica que mostraba ahora, había sido tan humanizado con el paso de los años... Salvo que Ash hiciera alguna estupidez.

—¿Y quién eres tú?

—Soy Misty, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste y tu primer amor —le dijo tratando de aguantarse las carcajadas que le oprimían la garganta, la cara de desencajado de Gary era material para futuras bromas, sin duda alguna.

—Mientes —dijo fastidiado por la risa de la chiquilla frente a él.

—Tal vez —movió los hombros alzando las manos— pero —se acercó a él, golpeándole la nariz con el índice derecho— ahora te dejé con la duda.

Y salió del centro Pokémon, para soltar la más grande carcajada que había dado en su vida.

—Eso te pasa Gary por molestarme en el futuro con ese estilo de bromas delante de Ash —jactándose de su elocuencia iba a ir por su bicicleta, cuando su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca. Frente a ella, se acercaba Ash quien, a pesar de estar todo lastimado, traía a Pikachu riéndose en su hombro derecho— Pero, él debería haber llegado casi al atardecer...

Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron se la sostuvieron con firmeza, tanta que se empezó a sentir la tensión que había entre ellos. ¿Sería posible?

—¡Oye Misty, espera! —Gary había salido del centro pokémon buscando a la pelirroja y se encontró con Ash también. Pero, aunque siempre le había gustado fastidiar al moreno, Gary fijó su mirada en ella— Repíteme una vez más, eso de que eres mi primer amor, digo para creerme el cuento.

Tras escuchar aquello, Ash cerró los ojos, tomó a Pikachu entre sus brazos y pasó por el lado contrario a donde se encontraba Gary, soltando un: «Lo sabía»

Y ante esa frase, Misty volteó sorprendida hacia la puerta del centro Pokémon.

Ese Ash era sin dudas, el del futuro.

* * *

 **El rinconcito de la que escribe:**

 _¡Chan! ¡Chan! ¡Chan!_

 _Ambos quieren cambiar sus futuros y eliminarse, ¿Podrán hacerlo? ¿O Ash morirá de los celos antes de eso?_

 _Quiero aclarar que no tengo pensado meter nada Ego en el fic, porque después dejo a mi querido Gary con el "Second Lead Syndrome" y no quiero eso._

 _Lo que sí, es que este par no va a vivir los 275 capítulos que compartieron juntos, sino que tendrán saltos en el tiempo a sucesos importantes. Estaré haciendo encuestas en mi página de Facebook, para ver más o menos que capítulos quieren ver a mi estilo._

 _Le dejo un hidrosaludo a quienes leyeron este fic, y un saludo especial a quienes dejaron reviews:_

 _ **LadyKya0** : Pikachu solo va a destruirlos cuando lo vuelvan a ver xD ¡Gracias por los ánimos!_

 _ **Pokeshipping-Fan-Nalu:** ¡Ya viste lo que paso! Espero que me quede bien la trama xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **mimato bombon kou:** ¡Es la idea! Una buena lección al par por idiotas! xD ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017:** ¡Gracias! Y sí, ahora a ver que pasa._

 _ **Aomi** : ¡Siii! Eso espero :)_

 _ **sgtrinidad9:** ¡Muchas gracias! Y sí, fue como una señal de destino para no abandonar esto que tanto amo :) _

_Gracias y espero que me acompañen el año próximo en cada uno de mis nuevos experimentos._

 _¡Feliz Navidad y Año nuevo!_

 _Nos leemos en el 2018 ^^_

 _Sire~_

 _._

 _Primera publicación de este fic: 18 de Diciembre 2017_


	3. Capitulo 02

**.**

 **¡Hi!**

 **Volví con mi fic regreso xD**

 **A como siga así, va a ser actualizaciones mensuales jajaja**

 **Pero lo importante es que al menos los siguiente dos capitulos de ésto ya estan planificados, solo falta escribirlos ^^**

 **Quiero agradecerles por sus buenas vibras, muchas gracias TT-TT**

 **¡Al fin del capitulo la respuesta a sus reviews!**

 **Los dejo con este capitulo que abarca el capitulo 02 de Pokémon: Emergencia Pokémon.**

 **Sire~**

 **.**

 **Publicado 26 de Enero de 2018**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Antes muerto, que volverte a elegir!**

 **~Capitulo 02~**

 **«Enfrentamiento en ciudad Verde»**

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

Haber derrotado a los Spearow de manera limpia y que, Pikachu no estuviera lastimado era algo que a Ash Ketchum le significaba una cosa: Orgullo.

Si algo había aprendido a dominar con el paso de los años era su orgullo excesivo en sí mismo, pero atrapado en el cuerpo de su yo de diez años, era motivo suficiente para alardear de su hazaña a sus anchas…

Aunque no tuviera a quien alardearle.

Tomó a Pikachu entre sus brazos y lo observó, el Roedor eléctrico movía sus orejas expectantes de lo que haría su entrenador, y se sorprendió cuando lo abrazó.

—Eres el mejor, Pikachu —le dijo, y el pokémon poco a poco fue maravillándose por las palabras de Ash, al punto de cerrar sus ojos y acariciarlo con su rostro en señal de amistad.

No importaba el tiempo que fuera, ambos eran una dupla magnifica en cualquier dimensión.

En eso, elevó su mirada al cielo justo cuando Ho-Oh aparecía sobre él. Lo admiró con una sonrisa hasta que desapareció en el arco iris.

 _¡Aquello tenía que ser una buena señal!_

Así que se encaminó a ciudad Verde con Pikachu en su hombro, observando cada uno de los detalles que, en su primera vez, no había podido apreciar.

Estaba tan feliz que nunca se imaginó que al llegar al centro Pokémon se iba a encontrar con ella, con la persona que menos quería ver… _Corrección_ , con las dos personas que no quería ver, porque en cuestión de segundos, Gary apareció detrás de la pelirroja pidiéndole hablar.

Ash apretó los puños con fuerza. _¿Es que esa era en verdad su realidad? ¿Una realidad que nunca vio en ocho años?_

Como sea, se acercó ignorando a la pareja que ocupaba parte de la puerta, soltándole a la pelirroja un «Ya lo sabía» e ingresó al centro Pokémon. Aunque claro, los celos fueron más grandes que él y no pudo evitarlo, volvió a apretar su puño una vez más, antes de girar y decir en voz alta.

—Pensándolo bien… —miró a Pikachu— No creo que requiera usar el centro Pokémon, Pikachu estás perfecto… Creo que deberíamos seguir a ciudad Plateada —se alejó de la puerta con pasos lentos, cuando frente a él, Gary se montaba en su vehículo y se perdía a toda marcha del lugar logrando que sonriera ampliamente.

Cuando iba a volver hacia el centro pokémon, su mirada se cruzó con la verde de la pelirroja que lo miraba de brazos cruzados, como si estuviera analizándolo. _¿Acaso ella también había viajado en el tiempo?_ Negó con la cabeza. Aquello debería ser imposible.

Hasta que la pelirroja soltó algo, como si lo estuviera poniendo a pruebas.

 _«¡Ni viajando en el tiempo, me libero de ti»_

Y si con esa frase, ella quería comprobar algo, lo consiguió. Porque el ceño de Ash se frunció tanto que las cejas parecían unírseles por encima de la nariz. Ella negó con la cabeza dando un resoplido e ingresó al centro Pokémon.

Ash se quedó ahí, con la rabia que creía haber liberado cuando Gary se fue, invadiéndolo una vez más. _¿Es que habían viajado los dos en el tiempo? ¿cómo era aquello posible? ¿Habría una razón para esto? ¿Realmente no podía evitarla?_

Enojado como él solo podía estar en esos momentos, se alejó un poco del centro pokémon, y tras unos arbustos encontró algo que le llamó la atención.

Estacionada ahí, se encontraba la amada bicicleta de la pelirroja, esa que la llevó a seguirlo por mar, tierra y aire, estaba frente a él. No sabía bien a ciencias ciertas qué fue lo que lo llevó a decirle a su Pokémon aquello, lo único que sabía en ese instante, es que su pokémon estaba electrocutando el móvil de dos ruedas reduciéndolo a chatarra.

Cuando Pikachu se paró nuevamente ante Ash, él le acarició la cabeza y con una sonrisa, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, regresó al centro pokémon. Tenía que llamar a su mamá.

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

Misty estaba en la habitación que le había dado la enfermera Joy cuando llegó al lugar hace dos días, estaba fastidiada de que Ash no sea un extraño y sea el mismo con el que había peleado antes de ese accidente.

Se observó la muñeca izquierda carente de la pulsera que tanto adoraba y se la encerró con la mano derecha. Tenía que domar su Gyarados interno si no quería verse arrastrada por las estupideces de Ash una vez más, y si mal no se acordaba en algún momento del día, tendrían que chocarse con el equipo Rocket. Observó su bolso y reviso que sus pokémon estuvieran listos para evitar cualquier problema.

Y una vez que ayudara a quitar la peste Rocket del lugar, saldría corriendo a donde fuera que pueda alejarla de Ash.

—Ash —susurró dejándose caer sobre la cama, recordando la rabia en su voz cuando ella estaba con Gary, al igual que siempre, la imposibilidad de controlar los celos del moreno la llevaban a pasar un mal momento; con una única diferencia que esta era la primera vez que sucedía intencionalmente— Te odio Ketchum… te odio como hace ocho años…

Llevó el antebrazo hasta su rostro, y se cubrió la mirada con él. _¿A quién quería engañar en realidad?_ Por más odio que dijera sentir contra aquel sujeto irritable, estaba tan enamorada que llegaba a dolerle esa actitud de celopata que había desarrollado para con ella, por pasar tiempo con Gary y Tracey en los laboratorios. Ellos no eran más que simple amigos que compartían seguido juntos, pero Ash actuaba como si ella fuera algo más, pero sin dar el paso. ¿Qué es lo que quería de ella en realidad? ¡Ash era realmente un estúpido!

—Por eso lo odio —se volvió a decir—, por el dolor que me hace sentir.

Decidió que hasta que no sonara la alarma que anunciaba la llegada del equipo Rocket se quedaría en esa habitación.

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

 _«¡Llegaste a Ciudad Verde!»_ Delia sin dudas estaba feliz con aquella noticia. Su hijo había llegado a ciudad Verde en la nada misma _«Tu padre se demoró cuatro días en llegar a esa ciudad»_

¿Cuatro días? Ahora que lo pensaba Ash, ¿en qué se demoraría tanto aquel sujeto? Ciudad Verde no estaba muy lejos de pueblo Paleta, ¿sería que realmente no quería hablar con ella?

Sacudió la cabeza, para quitar los pensamientos negativos que tenía contra su padre y miró a su madre con una sonrisa.

—Soy mejor que él, lo sabes —afirmó con una sonrisa.

 _«Ese es mi hijo»_ la mujer colocó su puño cerrado frente a ella, con esa energía que solo ella poseía y que Ash le envidiaba la mayor parte del tiempo, dijo _«¡Soltando un graznido más fiero que el de un Spearow!»_

—¡Exacto, nada de Pidgey caído! —Delia sonrió y tras desearle un buen viaje cortó la comunicación.

Como esperaba, tras cortar la llamada de su mamá, la llamada del Profesor Oak no se hizo esperar, con la diferencia que esta vez, la enfermera Joy lo atendió y le pasó la llamada al moreno.

—Hola Profesor —lo saludó, sonrió al ver que al igual que hace años tras, el profesor Oak le mostraba la espalda y no la cara— Profesor, dé vuelta la cámara.

 _«Oh lo siento»_ en eso, tras cambiar la cámara, el profesor lo observó con curiosidad _«¿Cómo está Pikachu?»_ le preguntó. Aquella pregunta lo tomó de sorpresa, no recordaba esa preocupación del otro profesor.

—Está bien —respondió sonriendo, y el roedor no tardó en aparecer en pantalla saludando a su antiguo dueño—. Decidimos que va a viajar fuera de su pokébola.

« _Me alegra que hayan logrado hacerse amigos»_ afirmó el profesor _«Tengan cuidado en el viaje y trata de atrapar al menos un pokémon antes de que Gary te venza una vez más. Nos vemos_ »

La llamada de Oak fue distinta a como la recordaba, quizás al darle tanta energía a la conversación con su madre, había percudido en la del profesor. Sacudió los hombros sin darle importancia y sonrió cuando tras él, sabía que no iba a aparecer la pelirroja con su bicicleta carbonizada.

Iba a irse del centro Pokémon, cuando recordó que ese día había sido más largo de lo que recordaba y también había conocido a otro par… Un par que lo siguió también, por mar, por tierra, por aire y por las regiones más lejanas a donde él iba. El Equipo Rocket.

No podía irse del lugar dejando a la enfermera sola contra ellos. Tenía que quedarse a ayudar.

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

Misty estaba quedándose dormida en la habitación cuando la voz de la oficial Jenny retumbo en todas partes. Y la hizo correr con sus pokémon en los bolsillos.

 _«Su atención por favor, los radares de ciudad Verde han detectado una nave que pertenece a una banda de ladrones pokémon, si usted tiene algún Pokémon tome todas las precauciones, repito todas las precauciones»_

Cuando Misty llegó al lobby del centro Pokémon Ash estaba preparado junto con Pikachu para atacar a Ekans y a Koffing. Ella sacó a su Staryu y esperaron.

Las pokébolas no tardaron en aparecer y apenas los pokémon del tipo veneno aparecieron frente a ellos, Pikachu electrocutó a la serpiente morada y Misty atacó con chorro de agua a Koffing estrellándolo contra la pared, seguido de su ataque rapidez.

—¡Eso! —festejaron chocando las palmas, pero tras un segundo, se miraron enojados y corrieron la mirada, esperando esta vez que apareciera el trio que tantos años los molestó, por primera vez.

Jessie, James y Meowth aterrizaron en el suelo del centro pokémon para encontrarse con una fuerte regada proporcionada por Staryu y una fuerte descarga que evitó que soltaran cualquier palabra.

El ataque conjunto creo que tal explosión que, así como bajaron, volvieron a subir para desaparecer en el aire una vez más.

Explosión que ocasionó que las luces del centro pokémon se apagaran momentáneamente.

Ash y Misty observaron todo el lugar, hasta que las ampolletas empezaron a titilar de nuevo, regresando la luz al centro Pokémon.

—¡Están bien! —la enfermera Joy corrió hasta ellos, para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien.

—Sí, estamos bien —afirmó Ash con una sonrisa.

—Sí, tanto que ya me voy enfermera —informó Misty causando que Ash la mirara de reojo sorprendido de sus palabras.

—¿irte? —exclamó la muchacha de pelos rosados, y negó con la cabeza. Tomó a Pikachu poniéndoselo en el hombro y luego a Staryu—. No pueden irse, si no reviso que ellos estén perfectos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por salvar el centro Pokémon.

La enfermera no les dio tiempo a decir nada, que ya se había ido tras la puerta de consulta con Chansey siguiéndola detrás.

—¿Ustedes fueron? —la voz tras ellos, era de la oficial Jenny— ¿Jovencitos?

—Nosotros, ¿qué? —preguntó Misty, señalándose.

—Los que se deshicieron del equipo Rocket —tras afirmar, la mujer de cabellos turquesa, tomó la mano de Ash y de Misty — Muchas gracias, eran un mal en la ciudad que deseábamos erradicar hace tiempo. Como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento, ¿Quieren comer algo? —tras su sonrisa, Ash y Misty solo se miraron, sabían que no podían decirle que no a ninguna de aquellas mujeres.

La oficial de policía no tardó en regresar al centro pokémon con hamburguesas para ambos, que disfrutaron en total silencio

«Así que se va a ir» pensó Ash, mirándola. La chica estaba con su mirada en un punto en la nada, comiendo su hamburguesa. «No si antes me voy yo primero»

Terminó su hamburguesa de dos bocados y se fue en busca de Pikachu, la enfermera le comentó que el roedor eléctrico se había quedado dormido mientras lo examinaba, por lo que dormiría bajo su cuidado esa noche.

Maldijo.

Aquello le imposibilitaba salir lo antes posible del centro pokémon.

—¿Puedo quedarme esta noche? —le preguntó.

—Claro —sonrió—, la habitación que usa Misty tiene una cama disponible, salvo que quieras usar otra habitación, entonces…

Pero Ash la interrumpió totalmente.

—No hay problema, creo que quizás tras una noche de charla, ella pueda convertirse en una aliada —comentó con una sonrisa. La enfermera sonrió también.

—Es lo magnifico del viaje pokémon, hacer amistades —y tras eso se fue.

Bien, no se podía ir en ese mismo instante, pero si podía levantarse antes que ella en la mañana, e irse del centro pokémon. Sobre todo, antes de que ella vea la bicicleta carbonizada y dedujera que fue él.

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

 _Furia._

Si una palabra definía a la pelirroja en ese momento era furia.

Es que no podía creer que Ash estuviera frente a ella, informándole que iba a usar la otra cama de la habitación como si nada.

Por fracciones de segundo se alivió de no tener a Gyarados encima, sino, ya sería comida de Pokémon.

Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó, algo escondía tras su gran sonrisa. Esa que le daban ganas de tumbar de un golpe, diente a diente.

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que calmarse.

—No te molesta, ¿no?

—Te aguanté durante ocho años —resopló haciendo sonar sus labios—, una noche más no es nada —y tras eso, se quitó los suspensores rojos y las zapatillas, sin importar que el moreno estuviera ahí— Buenas noches —gruñó y se acostó mirando hacia la pared.

Ash se levantó de la cama y observó a ver si la pelirroja estaba dormida o no. Al verla con los ojos cerrados, sonrió para sí mismo, y se quitó el chaleco y las zapatillas metiéndose en la cama. Pero él no volteó, él se quedó mirándola. Como si quisiera asegurarse de que estuviera dormida.

Y no se equivocó, tras un par de minutos, la pelirroja giró en la cama, y se encontró de lleno con la mirada café de él.

—¿Aun no duermes? —preguntó Ash.

—No —dijo— ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco —y si las miradas mataran, ambos se habían matado muchas veces esa noche. Pareciera que ninguno de los dos quería dormirse antes que el otro. Era una batalla por ser el último en dormirse que nunca iba a tener ganador.

Porque despertaron de un grito, al otro día.

Asustados, se incorporaron en la cama, se miraron las manos y luego se miraron entre ellos. No solo se encontraban en el cuerpo de su yo de 10 años, todavía. Sino que la enfermera Joy parecía estar en problemas.

Se calzaron rápidamente, y salieron a ver qué pasaba.

Chansey el pokémon huevo de la enfermera, salía también en dirección de la muchacha que observaba algo en shock, mientras la manguera con la que regaba, todavía corría agua. Chansey se apuró a cortar el paso del agua.

—Enfermera —cuando Ash reconoció el lugar, quiso huir despavorido de ahí.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Misty moviéndose hasta ella, y al observar lo que veía la enfermera, cayó al piso sorprendida. Su bicicleta, su querida bicicleta estaba como hace ocho años, negra carbón. Apretó los dientes, porque era más que obvio quien había sido. Lo miró de reojo, pero él no le quitó la mirada, al contrario, se la mantuvo desafiante.

—Misty, me quiero morir —comentó la chica de cabellos rosados— ¿Qué harás ahora? Podrías dejarla aquí, conozco un buen mecánico que la podrá dejar como nueva.

Y Misty no dudaba de eso, después de todo, ella era la causante de que la bicicleta fuera restaurada al finalizar su viaje. Y en realidad, la bicicleta en estos momentos le valía madre, solo quería vengarse de ese estúpido entrenador.

—¿Qué haré? —soltó de golpe.

Ash la observó sorprendido, acaso Misty estaba… ¿llorando? No, no estaba llorando, pero si estaba metida en el papel de una pobre damisela. Abrió los ojos con asombro. Ya sabía a donde iba.

—¿Misty? —la enfermera se le acercó.

—¿Cómo cruzaré el bosque Verde ahora? —se lamentó la joven— Le tengo fobia a los pokémon del tipo Bicho y…

Ash se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. ¡Esa fobia ya no existía! ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba claro que no a él.

—Y sin mi bicicleta yo…

—No te preocupes Misty —la muchacha de ojos azules le sonrió a Misty dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda— Esto es un descuido del centro Pokémon —le comentó y le señaló el foco sobre la bicicleta que había explotado por el Impactrueno de Pikachu— Seguro él causo el accidente así que yo lo arregló. ¡Ash! —ante aquello el mencionado retrocedió un paso— Por favor, ¿podrías acompañarla hasta la salida del bosque verde? ¿Eh? —le preguntó acercándose a él— Me siento responsable de la seguridad de Misty, así que quisiera encargártela. Tú me dijiste anoche que podrías encontrar una aliada en ella. ¡Quizás es una señal del destino!

 _Destino._

Ash y Misty se miraron desafiantes por un par de segundos.

Era de lo que ellos huían.

* * *

.

* * *

El rinconcito de la que escribe:

¡Hola! Mi primer rinconcito del año! ¡Feliz año a todos! Si, aunque ya casi se termine enero xD

Pero ustedes saben, mi familia - marido - hija, todo es complicado en las fiestas jajajaja ¡Pero ya estamos de regreso!

¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Creen que ya sabrán que esto se debe ha que no pueden huir de su destino? ¿Qué pasará en el bosque Verde?

Solo quiero decirles que tendrán saltos en el tiempo, que ni ellos mismos entenderán... ¡Así que no será recrear los 276 capítulos! Al menos por ahora (?)

Ya, aquí les dejo la respuestas a los anteriores reviews:

 _Pelacachi: Nop, no me los veo en Netflix, si los tengo en un disco externo pero no usos, curiosamente de las primeras temporadas me sé los guiones completos xD soy una gran fan, que te diré jajaja. Espero que te sigan gustando los capitulos :)_

 _Huachi-sama: Qué decir, sabes que me gusta innovar! *pose ego de Misty* ¡Estamos leyendonos!_

 _Pokeshipping-Fan-NaLu. ¡Gracias por tus deseos! Y gracias por seguir el fic!_

 _ladykya0: Es que Misty le pagó con la misma moneda petulante jajaja xD En algún "recuerdo del futuro" de Misty pondré porqué le dijo eso a Gary. Los dos joden mucho entre sí, y Ash no sabe controlarse xD ¡Nos leemos en otro capitulo!_

 _mimato bombon kou: Es la idea del fic, que revivan cosas que los haga recapacitar! Gracias por los saludos, espero que estes bien :)_

 _Azaak Damian: ¡Celos! Ash y sus pinches celos, efectivamente xDD ¡Espero que también tengas un buen año!_

 _Sil Lisbeth: ¡Muchas Gracias!_

 _sgtrinidad9: ¡Mejor tarde que nunca! La pulsera es importante... muy importante xD Y no, el destino les quiere demostrar que de él no pueden escapar jajajaj xD ¡Gracias por los deseos, espero que estes bien! Y por los pd: 1 No, no quiero dejar a Gary de mal tercio otra vez xD y del pd2: Podría ser, no lo habia pensado así jajajaa. ¡Estamos leyendonos!_

 _Anonimo: ¡Gracias!_

 _._

Y a los que leyeron sin comentar, gracias también.

.

Nos estamos leyendo en otro momento

o/

Sire~

PD: Cualquier error que vean, me avisan. Saben que no muerdo y a veces suelen pasarseme cosas xD


	4. Capitulo 03

**.**

 **¡Hola! ¿Se acuerdan de este fic? ¡Oh sí! ¡Volví a revivirlo!**

 **Espero no demorarme otros siete meses en actualizarlo u.u"**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, solo, mil gracias a quienes aún sigan leyéndolo.**

 **Este capitulo toma hechos de: Ash Atrapa un Pokémon y El Desafio Del Samurai.**

* * *

 **Publicado: 20 de Agosto 2018**

* * *

 **¡Antes muerto, que volverte a elegir!**

 **~Capitulo 03~**

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

El frondoso bosque Verde se abría paso ante ellos. Misty no tardó en torcer el gesto rápidamente, se veía mucho más espantoso que en sus recuerdos. O será que, con el paso de los años y pasar tantas veces por ese bosque, su miedo se fue aminorando. Lo que si sabía era que en cuanto metieran un pie dentro del bosque, Caterpie aparecería ante ellos y Ash obtendría su primer pokémon. Podía notar, por la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su compañero, que pensaba en lo mismo.

Y no tardó mucho, en breves instantes, apareció el gusanito verde, que saltó de la rama de un árbol al verla. Misty retrocedió un paso sin gritar esta vez, dándole el pase a Ash para que atrapara al insecto.

La pokébola fue lanzada y tras agitarse dos veces en el suelo, la luz que emitía la cápsula de transporte se apagó, indicando la captura del Pokémon en ella.

—¡Bienvenido Caterpie! —comentó Ash al tomar la pokébola del suelo. Acto seguido, lo dejó libre delante de él— ¡Ahora seremos equipo! —se agachó para poder verlo mejor— Estaremos juntos hasta que aparezca una butterfree rosa y te robe de mi lado.

Ante aquella frase, Misty solo giró los ojos. Y decidió acariciar la cabeza de Pikachu en señal de despedida.

—Me voy —le informó al roedor que la miró confundido, ella solo sonrió y se puso de pie— Me voy —le indicó la pelirroja al joven que dejó de ver a Caterpie por ella.

—¿Te vas? —Ash se paró sorprendido, hace años, fue él el que había decido perderla dentro de ese bosque, y ahora se quería ir sola. No la entendía, ni aun con el paso de los años.

—Ya no tengo tanto temor a los insectos, y creo que será lo más cómodo —comentó.

—¿Irás tras Gary? —ante aquella pregunta, Misty suspiró— ¿Qué?

—¡¿Cuándo entenderás que lo de Gary era solo un juego entre nosotros?! —protestó.

—Nunca se vio como un juego —expuso dándole la espalda para tomar a Caterpie. Misty apretó ambos puños, y antes de darle una patada, aprovechando que no la veía, se fue del ahí— Además —siguió hablando Ash—, ustedes dos… —volvió a girarse con Caterpie en sus manos, pero ya no estaba— ¿Por dónde rayos, se fue? —Pikachu le señaló el lugar por donde se veía a la pelirroja alejarse. Ash solo suspiró y colocándose a ambos Pokémon en sus hombros. Pikachu en el derecho y Caterpie en el izquierdo. Tomó camino por el lado opuesto de la entrenadora de pokémon de agua.

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

Misty caminó por el bosque con ambas manos convertidas en puño. Estaba tan indignada de volver a verse en esa situación, y más encima, nuevamente por culpa de Ash. Es que, ¿cuál era el problema del entrenador con su bicicleta?

 _¡Debió haber regresado a ciudad Celeste en cuanto supo que había viajado en el tiempo!_

Pero ya nada podía hacer más que lamentarse. Y lamentarse no era una de las cosas que le gustara hacer.

Siguió caminando esperando poder llegar cuando mucho a la mitad del bosque para cuando llegara la noche.

Y lo consiguió, había empezado a anochecer, y agradecía no perder el sentido común cuando un pokémon insecto se aparecía a uno de sus lados. El temor por los insectos era algo que había aprendido a controlar.

Llegó hasta un claro del bosque, y se detuvo. Pocos minutos después, mientras intentaba fallidamente prender una fogata, escuchó la voz de Pikachu que la alertó, y casi inmediatamente, la voz de Ash la acompañó.

—¿Es que no has aprendido nada en todos nuestros años juntos? —le indicó agachándose a donde ella estaba, para ayudarla con la fogata. Misty lo miró perdida en sus pensamientos, como si no pudiera creer que, aun yendo por distintos lados, ambos habían llegado al mismo punto. — ¡Listo! —exclamó cuando una pequeña llama se creó entre las ramas y empezó a consumirlas— El fuego está listo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó aun mirando un punto en la nada, en medio de la llama frente a ella.

—Realmente —Ash se puso de pie y sacudió sus manos en sus jeans—, te vi e iba a ignorarte, pero al ver tus intentos fallidos por prender la leña, no pude evitarlo —ante aquello, Misty salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró, él le sonreía—. Ya que estamos aquí, compartamos el fuego.

Misty solo apretó los labios y afirmó con la cabeza.

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

La luna llena brillaba sobre sus cabezas y se alzaba hermosa entre los árboles del bosque Verde, Ash se había acostado en su bolsa de dormir a contemplar las estrellas junto con Caterpie y Pikachu, mientras la pelirroja, sentada sobre su bolsa de dormir, abrazaba sus piernas pensantes, mirando un punto fijo en la nada.

—¿En qué piensas tanto? —la voz de Ash la sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos— ¿eh?

—Es que… —Misty bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar su mentón entre las rodillas—, ¿por qué nos pasó esto? ¿Por qué viajamos al inicio de nuestro viaje? ¿Cuándo volveremos a nuestra época? ¿Volveremos? Son preguntas que no han dejado de estar en mi cabeza desde esta mañana.

—Entiendo —Ash se sentó en su bolsa de dormir y la observó—. Yo también tengo las mismas dudas…

—No me gusta tener la sensación de vivir todo de nuevo, es como un constante deja vú —cerró los ojos y sacó de debajo de sus piernas la mano izquierda y se miró dónde -hasta hace unos días- estaba su pulsera—. Y había cosas en ese presente que me gustaban mucho…

—¿Cosas? —preguntó al verla mirar su brazo, sabía que ahí anteriormente estaba esa pulsera que le regaló a través de su madre. ¿Debía entregársela? ¿Debía decirle que había llegado con él del futuro? Estaba por sacarla de su mochila, cuando la pelirroja lo hizo desistir.

—Cosas que no importan —suspiró con pesar—, son cosas materiales… pero mis Pokémon… eso… —y tras sus palabras, ocultó su rostro en sus piernas.

Ash la entendía, y si bien estaba molesto por su desprendimiento a la pulsera, entendía que la vida de todos los pokémon que ellos habían atrapado había cambiado. ¿Seguirían ahí para ellos? ¿Bulbasaur seguiría en esa aldea? ¿Charmander estaría todavía apegado a Demian? ¿Squirtle estaría haciendo mucho desorden? Miró a sus Pokémon que lo observaban curiosos. La vida de Pikachu, sin duda, había cambiado, la confianza entre ellos se generó desde el inicio, no como había sido originalmente. Y Caterpie… él no estaba tan apegado a Misty como lo había estado hace años atrás. ¿Podrían ellos ser considerados como tales? ¿Son copias o son realidades? ¿Son los originales o un producto de aquella situación que vivían?

Y qué sería del pobre Pikachu que quedó perdido en el bosque cuando ellos desaparecieran.

—Pikachu —susurró Ash, y aunque el roedor que lo acompañaba saltó a sus brazos, podía sentir esa leve diferencia entre ambos—. Espero que estés bien…

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

Al otro día, ambos tuvieron una especie de respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Pidgeotto comía frente a ellos, como hace ocho años atrás.

No era solo con Caterpie la casualidad, con el Pokémon pájaro era exactamente igual, con la diferencia que esta vez no cometió errores. Con Pikachu de su lado, atrapó al pokémon sin mucha dificultad, salvándose de la segunda bofetada de la pelirroja. Sonrió al ver como ya tenía los mismos pokémon que antiguamente lo habían acompañado.

Donde la situación hizo su primer cambio drástico, fue cuando tras atrapar a Pidgeotto, el equipo Rocket no apareció.

No había rastros de Jessie, James y Meowth por ningún lado. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando se dieron por vencidos.

—¿Qué haré ahora? —protestó Ash, poniendo sus manos en forma de garras hacia arriba.

—¿No me digas que vas a extrañar al trio de payasos? —preguntó colocando sus manos detrás de ella.

—No es por eso —dijo molesto. Ash tomó y observó la pokébola de Caterpie— Pero la batalla contra el equipo Rocket fue lo que hizo evolucionar a Caterpie en aquel entonces. ¿Cómo lo haré ahora?

—Habrá que entrenar —comentó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos—, no te vendría mal para enfrentar a Brock. —Ash la miró un tanto irritado por el tono de voz tan superior que la muchacha había usado con él, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Se movieron por el bosque tratando de enfrentar tanto insecto como fuera necesario. Si no era con Caterpie, Pikachu lo secundaba. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Metapod estaba frente a ellos.

—¡Genial! —afirmó Ash encantado de aquel acto. Tomó a Metapod entre sus manos y lo saludó con una sonrisa—. Bienvenido Metapod… —lo saludó.

—Ahora hay que ayudarlo a llegar a Butterfree, sin mezclarnos con ningún Beedrill —sentenció Misty cruzándose de brazo.

—Bueno, si no quieres seguir metida en el bosque, bien puedes irte —le comentó con desinterés—. Yo seguiré entrenando y… —en eso, sus ojos chispearon ante un recuerdo— mejor debería buscar al samurái.

.- Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ -.

Y lo encontró.

El joven samurái que habitaba en el bosque Verde, esperaba por Ash para tener su cuarta batalla. El muchacho de Pueblo Paleta ya había acabado con el Pinsir de su oponente con un poderoso Impactrueno de su Pikachu. Misty, observaba la batalla sorprendida. Había pensado que iba a volver a ver, aquella aburrida batalla de Metapod contra Metapod… o quizás habló demasiado rápido.

—¡Sal, Metapod! —dijo Ash, tras regresar a Pikachu. Ahí quedó el Metapod de Ash, contra el del Samurai.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Misty, cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro que no —respondió Ash con una sonrisa ladeada—. No sigo siendo ese chiquillo descuidado —y tras su frase, le ordenó a Metapod atacar.

Sin casi ver el ataque, el Metapod del samurái, quedó atrapado con la telaraña de Metapod— ¡Muy bien! —festejó— ¡Ahora, usa tu embestida!

Metapod, dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, antes de lanzarse contra el Metapod paralizado y azotarlo contra el árbol detrás de su rival, cayendo debilitado.

—¡Genial! —festejó Ash, saltando en su lugar, para luego ir por su Metapod. Pero antes de dar un paso, sintieron la paralizante vibración producida por las alas de Beedrill.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamaron los tres, al ver a varios pokémon abeja mirarlos enojados.

—¡Hay que correr! —exclamó Misty.

—¡Sí! —el samurái guardó a su Pokémon y les indicó donde podían ir a esconderse, pero Ash estaba paralizado en su lugar al ver como uno de los Beedrill volvía a tomar a su Metapod ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad esos Beedrill volverían a secuestrar a su pokémon? ¿De verdad? Eso debía ser un mal sueño. Él no quería volver a pasar por esto.

—¡Pikachu, Impactrueno! —ordenó, dando tal grito que espantó varios Pidgey cercanos. El ratón eléctrico, afirmó y se lanzó contra las abejas para rescatar a su amigo. Ash corrió tras Pikachu que iba botándolos uno a uno, hasta que logró darle al que tenía a su Pokémon.

Saltó para tomar a Metapod en el aire, y cayó rodando con él, en brazos.

—Te tengo Metapod —le dijo abrazándolo—. No dejaré que nada malo te pase —y ante aquella afirmación, el pokémon lo miró emocionado—, estamos juntos en esto —el sonido de Pikachu los alertó de un nuevo ataque, pero Metapod lo protegió. Inmovilizando a la abeja con su disparo demora— ¡Perfecto! Y ahora, Pikachu, Metapod —les pidió a los dos, levantando el brazo— ¡Doble embestida!

Los pokémon obedecieron, logrando que los Beedrill por fin los dejaran en paz.

—¡Lo hicimos! —afirmó emocionado. Y tras sus palabras, el capullo brillo frente a él, liberando de su interior a Butterfree.

Ash apretó los labios para no llorar, al ver aquel Butterfree de nuevo frente a él, y lo abrazó.

—Butterfree —susurró cayendo de rodillas al piso para rodear a su pokémon mariposa—, mi pequeño Butterfree.

En eso, notó una mano sobre la cabeza de Butterfree que hizo que rompiera el abrazo, Misty se había acercado y acariciaba al pokémon que la miraba emocionado.

—Siempre había querido hacer esto —le contestó a la pregunta no realizada—. Bien hecho, Butterfree —y se rio, agachándose para conversar mejor con él.

Ash la miró y sintió que su corazón se agitaba. La Misty de su época, ya no le temía a los pokémon tipo Bicho, había aprendido a superar su fobia, él la había ayudado. Ver eso en la versión niña de su mejor amiga, hizo que algo dentro de él se removiera de forma extraña.

Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de calmarse. Misty lo notó, pero cuando iba a preguntarle que le sucedía, el samurái se acercó a ambos sumamente emocionado.

—¡Eso fue espectacular! —dijo, con ambas manos empuñadas frente a él— Sin dudas, ¡eres el mejor entrenador de pueblo Paleta con el que me he enfrentado!

—¡Gracias! —dijo Ash, aceptando la mano que su rival le extendió para que se pusiera de pie.

—Pueden venir a mi cabaña, si gustan —les informó—. Podrían pasar la noche ahí, además de comer algo.

—Me gusta esa idea —le afirmó al muchacho con una sonrisa, y luego miró a Misty, la pelirroja tenía a Butterfree en su cabeza y a Pikachu en sus brazos.

 _¿Por qué sus pokémon siempre se encariñaban tanto con ella?_

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza y se pusieron en camino a la cabaña a descansar.

Tras una tarde de charlas y comida, se acostaron a dormir.

Misty miraba el techo de la cabaña tratando de calmarse la euforia de haber podido felicitar a Butterfree con su yo de 10 años, algo que nunca pudo hacer y siempre se arrepintió. Giró la mirada hacia Ash, él ya estaba dormido en su bolsa de dormir.

 _¿Realmente estarían juntos hasta que alcanzaran de nuevo su presente?_ No quería eso.

No quería volver a convertirse en una sombra de Ash, no quería volver a forzar una amistad con aquel entrenador que siempre le recordó que no la quería junto a él. Ese entrenador que la botó en cuanto pudo liberarse de ella. Ese chico que le había arrancado el corazón del pecho y nunca fue capaz de disculparse por haberlo herido.

Ese chico que amaba pero que había escapado de sus sentimientos atacándola con Gary.

Si Ash no la quería en su vida, otra vez, ella menos.

Se levantó con cuidado, acomodó su bolsa de dormir dentro de su funda compacta y la echó en su bolso. Se calzó las zapatillas rojas con rayos amarillos y salió de la cabaña, sin mirar atrás.

Y cuando encontró la salida del bosque, cuando dio ese primer paso para cambiar también su vida, un halo de luz, igual al que la había rodeado cuando viajaron al pasado, apareció.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, estaba muy lejos de ciudad Plateada.

Se tomó la cabeza, con dolor, producto de las imágenes que venían a su mente.

 _¿Había huido de Ash y él salió a buscarla? ¿Realmente Ash le había pedido ayuda contra Brock? ¿De verdad Brock se quedó en el gimnasio Pokémon? ¿Se habían perdido en el Monte Luna y separado?_

¿Por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto?

Y cuando quiso darse cuenta de donde estaba, se descubrió en la comodidad de su habitación en el gimnasio Pokémon.

Habían hecho otro salto en el tiempo y se encontraba en su casa. Estaba en ciudad Celeste.


End file.
